


One Year, One Thing

by jackson_nicole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	One Year, One Thing

“And we’re back! I have here with me, the lovely and very handsome boys of One Direction. Boys, it’s so great to have you back on the show as an actual interview instead of a short interview and a concert this time.” Ellen said, smiling widely at the 5 boys that sat on the couch opposite her. Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam all smiled at her.

“It’s great to be back, Ellen. This was one of the best shows we’ve ever done.” Harry said.

“Oh, stop. You’re just saying that.” Ellen teased. A laugh rolled through the boys and the audience. “Well, in any case, let’s move right along shall we? Now…How many of you are single?”

The boys looked at each other, smirking. Finally, Harry raised his hand. Ellen looked at the boys to see who else would raise their hand as well.

“Just Harry?” She asked. They all nodded.

“Yeah. Our little Nialler here has himself a girlfriend…Finally…” Louis said, smirking, slinging and arm around Niall’s neck. Niall, who would normally shove Louis’ arm off him and try to mess up his hair or do something to piss him off, simply nodded and beamed, his cheeks coloring slightly.

“Really?! Well, congrats. How long have you been with her?” Ellen asked.

“It’s been about…11 months? Almost a year…Wait…What’s today?” Niall asked, looking around.

“It’s the…13th of August.” Ellen said. Niall sighed and rubbed his face.

“It’s been a year today.” He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. The crowd ‘Awwww’ed and clapped for him.

“Oh. Well, happy anniversary. Did you want to give a little shout out to her? In case she’s watching?” Ellen said, waving her hand toward the camera. Niall nodded.

“Hi, Dylan, love! If you’re watching this, I’m so sorry! But I love you and happy anniversary!” He said, blowing a kiss at the camera. The crowd, once again, ‘Aww’ed for him and clapped. Once they settled, Ellen said, “So when is your next tour break?”

“It’s gonna be next week, I think.” Liam said, looking at Niall.

“Yeah. We’re probably going to celebrate it then. She’s up in, uh…Santa Clara visiting her family right now and I’m on tour, so…” Niall shrugged. “We’ll have to wait.”

“Aw. Well, anyway congrats and happy anniversary.” Ellen said.

“Thank you.” Niall smiled.

“Alright well, when we come back we have a special surprise for these guys. Stay with us.”

~*~*~*~*~

“And we’re back, once again! Still here with me, the boys of One Direction!” Ellen said. The crowd cheered and screamed for them. “And as we said before the commercial break, we have a surprise for these guys. But we’ll get to that in a minute.”

Ellen went on to talk to the other boys about their girlfriends and families for about 10 minutes.

“Now as I mentioned before; we have a surprise for the boys. Now we’re going to play a little game first, then give you the surprise. So can I have you boys stand up and stand and the edge of the stage in a single file line…” Ellen said, standing up and moving back. The boys did as told, and stood at the edge of the stage. Ellen took a microphone from one of her crew members as well as a stack of index cards. “Ok, so here’s how it works; I’m going to say a statement, and if that statement applies to you, step forward. So for example; Step forward if you are British…”

Naturally, all the boys, except Niall, stepped forward. A rumble of laughter rolled through the audience.

“Got it? Simple enough, right? Ok, let’s start. Step forward…If you’re older than 21.” Louis was the only one to step forward. Ellen chuckled. “Ok, next. Sep forward if you’re younger than 21…”

The rest of the boys stepped forward. The audience laughed.

“Step forward if you were born in the year 1993…” Liam, Zayn and Niall stepped forward. “Step forward if you never shaved all your hair off.”

“Oh, come on, Ellen!” Liam laughed. Laugher rolled through the audience and everyone but Liam stepped forward.

“Step forward if you ever dyed your whole head, or just part of your hair blonde.” Zayn and Niall stepped forward. By this time, Zayn and Niall were standing at the same spot. “And last one…Step forward if you were the last member, so far, to get a girlfriend within the last year.”

Niall was the only one to step forward. Niall was oblivious to him being singled out, and just smiled and put his hands in his pockets, waiting.

“Now, we said we had a surprise for the boys…Well, Niall…It’s really just for you.” Ellen said, turning to the huge screen behind them. Still oblivious, Niall smiled and looked around, slightly confused. Then his smile dropped and his face changed from amusement to shock.

“Oh, my God. No…No…” Niall turned to the screen. A perky looking, brunette, blue eyed, girl was on the screen. I waved and smiled. The boys had all stepped back into a single line behind Niall.

“Niall…We have a little anniversary gift for you…Dylan Brady! Come on out!” Ellen shouted. The crowd went nuts and Niall teared up watching the screen as it showed me walking down a hall. Then the screen went black and the faint sound of high heels clicking on the floor could be heard by Niall. He turned and got on one knee, covering his face, crying. When he looked up he saw me. He stood and wiped his face, beaming. When I got closer, I couldn’t stand it any longer, and broke into a run, throwing myself in his arms. He laughed as he saw me running toward him and took a few steps toward me, himself. He caught me in his arms and held me tight, the both of us crying.

Our muffled ‘I love you’s could be heard through our microphones on our shirts. We broke apart enough so we could kiss. We kissed and said ‘I love you’ over and over again. The audience clapped and cheered for us. The boys stood behind us.

“Louis! Zayn! Are you two crying?!” Ellen laughed, into her mic. We broke apart and turned to look at them. In fact, they all were teary-eyed, but Louis, indeed, has tears running down his face.

“It’s just really sweet and romantic, ok, Ellen!?” Louis laughed, wiping his face. Harry and Liam hugged him. Niall turned back to me, stopped then turned to the boys.

“You knew she was here, didn’t you?!” He shouted, still smiling, and going over to them. The boys laughed and hugged him. I stood in the middle of the stage, sniffling, smiling and wiping my face. Ellen came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

“Are you happy, Dylan?” She asked. I giggled and nodded, wiping my face.

“Yes. I’m very happy. I knew Niall would be here today and I was going to be at home with my family, so I just assumed he would mention it and I would just, like…Kiss my TV set or something…Then I got the call and I was just so happy, cause I miss him.” I said, my voice shaking slightly.

“Niall. Come over here and give her another kiss!” Ellen said. Niall turned and came over to me, kissing me deeply. I giggled and kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. We broke apart and I buried my face in his neck, letting out a soft sob. Niall held me tight and beamed, tears streaming down his face. “Ok. Let’s all take a seat back on the couch.”

The rest of the boys went back and sat on the couch, while me and Niall took our time walking back, stopping to hug and kiss and say ‘I love you’. We finally made it back to the couch and Niall laced our fingers, lifting them up to kiss the back of my hand. He kissed me again and I giggled and kissed him back, then rested my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed me back and smiled.

“Wow. There seems to be a lot of looking at each other and kissing over there.” Ellen laughed. Niall shrugged.

“What can I say? I mean I just…Excuse me…” Niall ducked his head down and kissed me again. Ellen laughed. Niall smirked. “I love her. And I’m…So…I don’t even know what I’m feeling right now. I’m happy, ecstatic, shocked…I mean…Just like her , I figured I’d be giving her a shout out on the show, and I’d call her after saying ‘I love you and I can’t wait to see you’…I never expected this. This is…Most definitely the best gift ever.”

“Dylan?”

“I…I don’t even know where to start. I mean…I just get back home. I’m helping my mum with dinner…And all of a sudden, I’m putting my bags back into the car and heading to SFO to fly down here to surprise him…And myself really.” I giggled. “I’m…I’m very, very happy that I get to be with him on our anniversary.”

“Niall totally forgot, though! He even had to ask what day it was before he remembered!” Louis laughed. Niall leaned over Harry and Liam to give Louis a sharp pinch on his arm. “OI!”

Niall smirked and leaned back, pulling me closer to him.

“I did forget, but it’s only because I had trouble sleeping last night then had to get up early this morning to be here, and had to focus on the show…If I had a better night’s sleep I would have remembered…” Niall looked down at me. “You still love me right?”

I giggled and nodded. “Yes. Even though you temporarily forgot our anniversary…I still love you.” I giggled. I reached up and kissed him, again.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Niall! Stop kissing her! We’ve got a song to sing now!” Louis teased. Both me and Niall looked at Louis and stuck our tongues out at him, then kissed again. Louis snickered.

“That’s right. Now, we’re going to take a short commercial break while the boys get ready to sing. Don’t turn the channel.” Ellen said.

~*~*~*~

“And now to finish off the show…ONE DI-RECTION!” Ellen shouted, moving her arm across the stage to point to the boys. The tune for ‘One Thing’ started playing, then they started to sing. The entire time he sang, Niall looked directly at me, beaming with pride and happiness. I beamed with him and sang with them. At the end of the song, Niall pulled me up with them and kissed me, deeply. Then he said, into the microphone, “I love you, Dylan. Happy anniversary.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
